¿Te quedas conmigo?
by Elenear28
Summary: Él comienza a besarme de nuevo. Sus labios se mueven con calma, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo. Y en realidad así es. Esta noche no tenemos heridas que comiencen a sangrar o a un Finnick que aparezca para anunciar que se encargará de hacer la próxima guardia. Oneshot para Bellamybell. La primera vez de Katniss y Peeta.


**¿Te quedas conmigo?**

**Katniss POV**

Me observo ante el espejo, completamente desnuda.

La piel por fin ha dejado de caerse como escamas, tan grandes como la palma de mi mano, ante el roce de la toalla con que me seco tras mis largos baños dentro de la bañera, cuando lo único que alivia el castañeteo de mis dientes es el agua cálida que mana de la ducha, en mi casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Sin embargo tengo el cuerpo lleno de pequeños parches de diferentes colores: blanco, café claro, rosa… ya no sé decir cuál era el color original de mi piel… Tal vez ya no quede nada de ella.

Mi cuerpo se ha convertido en un misterioso rompecabezas que detalla los horrores a los que he tenido que someterme desde el momento en que Effie sacó el nombre de Prim de entre las miles de papeletas posibles: la cicatriz del tamaño de una manzana en mi brazo, de donde Johanna me sacó el dispositivo de rastreo; el oído que el Capitolio tuvo que implantarme después de que volé las minas que eliminaron los suministros de los profesionales; las quemaduras que obtuve cuando explotaron los paracaídas que acabaron con la vida de mi hermana…

El dolor, el dolor físico, se ha ido al fin. Ya no quedan más heridas por sanar. Los médicos han acabado conmigo y las llamadas del doctor Aurelius se han espaciado unos con otras hasta volverse un recordatorio pasajero de los horrores que tuve que vivir dentro y fuera de la Arena.

Las primroses que Peeta ha plantado en el jardín han comenzado a florecer. Son de diferentes colores: rosa, violeta, rojo y amarillo. Cada una tiene una mota central de otro color, que me hacen pensar en el anillo verdoso que rodeaba la pupila de Prim antes de extenderse en aquellos irises azules. El día que vi el primer botón asomándose entre las hojas, de un verde amarillento, tuve un ataque solo equiparable a los días en que la tragedia seguía fresca, cuando volvieron a colocar el brazalete de "mentalmente desorientada" alrededor de mi muñeca.

Afortunadamente el único testigo de ello ha sido Buttercup, que sale de cacería en la noche pero pasa la mayor parte del día dando vueltas a mí alrededor. La muerte de Prim nos ha cambiado a ambos y hemos aprendido a extender nuestra relación más allá de los límites de la mutua tolerancia. Dudo mucho que alguna vez llegue a mimarlo como lo hacía mi hermana, pero su presencia cálida es bienvenida.

Aun así, resulta claro que el gato traidor prefiere con creces la compañía de Peeta antes que la mía. Cuando él viene a visitarme, la bola de pelo disputa conmigo el puesto a su lado en el sofá. A Peeta le hace gracia. A mí no.

Las noches son el momento más difícil del día. Cuando el sol desaparece en el cielo y es reemplazado por las densas sombras que amenazan con devorarme entera.

Han pasado nueve meses desde que Peeta volvió al Doce y poco más de once desde que lo hice yo. Eso significa que ha pasado un año desde la muerte de mi hermana, lo mismo que ha transcurrido desde que se acabó la guerra.

No he vuelto a ver a Gale desde entonces. A mamá la vi hace seis semanas en el Cuatro, donde trabaja en el hospital. También conocí ahí al hijo pequeño de Finnick y Annie, tan frágil y perfecto que no fui capaz de tomarlo en mis brazos, como sí lo hizo Peeta.

Nunca he sido la persona más dulce o hábil con los niños. De hecho fuera de la relación que sostenía con Prim y con los hermanos de Gale, no he tenido contacto con prácticamente ninguno. No he cargado a un bebé desde los tiempos en que Prim era uno, así que cuando Annie me pasó al niño me congelé.

… y los brazos de Peeta estuvieron ahí para salvarme, como siempre.

-¿Puedo hacerlo yo?- pregunta mientras extiende los brazos y carga, con innegable instinto, al niño. Entonces Annie empieza a bromear, con su suave inocencia, sobre como Peeta debería mudarse al Cuatro para ayudarle a cuidar del pequeño Finnick. Él solo sonríe y le dice que su vida está en el Doce, pero que le agradece el voto de confianza.

Han pasado seis semanas desde que volvimos a casa y el rostro de Peeta se ha sumado al de las personas que he perdido en el último año. Él sigue aquí, por supuesto. Me visita cada día para traerme los bollitos de queso que tanto me gustan y ha empezado a dormir en mi casa de vez en cuando también, especialmente las noches en que las pesadillas que me asolan son demasiado dolorosas y soy incapaz de sobreponerme por mí misma. Se las ha arreglado para estar ahí cada vez que lo necesito, aún y cuando sé que, a pesar de que sus ojos han vuelto a ser tan azules y limpios como siempre, sigue librando su propia batalla.

De vez en cuando lo veo aferrarse al respaldo de la silla hasta que sus nudillos se tornan blancos y su respiración se vuelve rápida y superficial. Entonces sé que las pesadillas de lo que vivimos ambos lo atacan a él incluso cuando está despierto, que el secuestro al que lo sometió el Capitolio sigue haciendo de las suyas en su cabeza y que el chico del pan posiblemente nunca logrará volver a mí en la forma en que era antes de que Snow hiciera añicos su mente.

Me pongo mi ropa y me meto bajo las sábanas a pesar de que el sol sigue alto en el cielo. Deben pasar de las tres de la tarde. A pesar de que no hace frío no puedo evitar temblar bajo las mantas. No dejo de pensar en cómo el chico del pan me depositó en esta misma cama, hace ya tantos meses, el día en que me lastimé el pie cuando tuve que saltar del árbol para poder atravesar la cerca electrificada que separaba el bosque del resto del distrito.

"Quédate conmigo" le dije aquel día. Y él, que en ese momento era incapaz de negarme nada, me respondió "siempre".

Me pregunto si este Peeta, al que el Capitolio ha despojado de todo, incluso de sí mismo, sería capaz de responderme de la misma manera si se lo pregunto. Si alguna vez podré ver esos ojos azules y encontrar la misma paz y calidez que solían transmitir.

Me cubro la cabeza con las cálidas mantas y ruego por poder dormir sin soñar.

…

-¡PRIM!

Intento apagar las llamas que cubren su delicado cuerpo de pajarillo, pero por más que palmoteo sus ropas el fuego parece propagarse más y más.

-¡Prim!- el grito parece estar envuelto también por las llamas, porque siento como mi garganta se rompe en pedazos cuando el sonido la atraviesa- ¡Prim! ¡PRIM!

-¡Despierta!- la voz, su voz, empieza a arrancarme del sueño, porque tiene que ser eso, un sueño. Prim está muerta. El Capitolio o tal vez Gale y su trampa, se encargaron de que mi hermana fuera un efecto colateral de la guerra.

-¡PRIM!

-Es un sueño. ¡Despierta, Katniss, despierta! – la voz de Peeta disipa la bruma que me envuelve y cuando soy capaz de volver a respirar estoy en mi cama, en la Aldea de los Vencedores, con las sábanas convertidas en un revoltijo alrededor de mi cuerpo y los fuertes brazos del chico del pan envolviendo mis brazos.

Mi respiración es rápida, una sucesión de jadeos que resulta insuficiente para proveerle a mi cerebro el oxígeno que necesito. Veo un montón de motas de color frente a mis ojos que sé que no deberían estar ahí.

-Respira- ordena él- Estoy aquí. Todo estará bien.

"No", tengo ganas de decirle. "No todo estará bien. No estoy bien y tú tampoco lo estás." Pero su cálida presencia es demasiado reconfortante como para permitirme alejarlo, así que decido hacerle caso y me concentro en dejar de tomar rápidas bocanadas de aire y empezar a inhalar por la nariz y a exhalar por la boca.

-Eso es- dice mientras aparta el cabello que se ha pegado a mi frente por el sudor- Eso es Katniss. Lo estás haciendo muy bien- susurra mientras continúa recorriendo mi rostro con sus dedos. Y yo inhalo y exhalo, inhalo y exhalo…

Me congelo por un segundo cuando siento algo que no son sus dedos tocando gentilmente mi frente y siento el impulso de volver el rostro hacia él, porque ha pasado mucho desde que sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos. Creo que la última vez fue aquel fatídico día en que logramos salir de los túneles subterráneos del Capitolio, el día en que murió Finnick, el día en que decidí que el Capitolio había ganado ya demasiadas veces como para permitir que se quedara con Peeta también.

Peeta continúa besando mi frente, como si se tratara del acto más natural del mundo, mientras siento como el oxígeno vuelve a recorrer mi organismo, haciendo que los puntos de color frente a mis ojos desaparezcan. Mis manos rodean uno de los fuertes brazos que me sujetan y siento bajo la yema de mis dedos el fino vello dorado que los cubre. Su piel también es un rompecabezas de color, con parches aquí y allá, que prueban que ambos tuvimos que convertirnos en mutos de fuego para poder sobrevivir. De alguna manera se siente correcto el hecho de que ambos seamos personas hechas a partir de piezas. A los dos nos rompió el Capitolio, a ambos tuvieron que reconstruirnos y nunca volveremos a ser lo que éramos antes.

Está bien que así sea.

Una chispa cálida brota en mi pecho y se abre paso a través de mi cuerpo, derritiendo el hielo que se había instalado en mi interior desde el momento en que Prim dejó de iluminar al mundo con su presencia. Y de alguna manera sé que es por él, por el chico del pan. La única persona constante en mi vida, como el latido de un corazón. Mis manos se sujetan con más fuerza a sus brazos y giro sobre mí misma en la cama. Él, como siempre, se adelanta a mis deseos y me libera de su agarre para que adopte la postura que deseo, sin embargo cuando sus brazos dejan de cubrir mi cuerpo me siento incompleta.

Me acerco a él y tomo su rostro con las manos. El espacio entre el índice y el pulgar encuentra su lugar bajo sus orejas y siento su cabello, suave y ligeramente húmedo, bajo los dedos.

-¿Katniss?- dice él en un susurro que podría confundirse con un jadeo.

Afuera el sol ha comenzado a ocultarse y los rayos que se cuelan por las ventanas cubren todo con un matiz naranja que vuelve todo mágico e irreal. Me pregunto si Peeta veía las cosas de este color cuando se encontraba bajo los efectos del veneno de las rastrevíspulas.

Mis ojos se concentran en los suyos. Sus pupilas se han dilatado ligeramente, pero el anillo que las rodea sigue tan azul como siempre. No hay sombras ni velos que me hagan temblar.

-Shhh…- susurro mientras mi rostro se acerca milímetro a milímetro al suyo. - Respira- y el obedece y toma una larga bocanada de aire que escucho atorarse en su garganta.

Nuestros rostros están tan cerca el uno del otro ahora que podría contar cada una de sus pestañas. Podría inclinar la cabeza y entonces nuestros labios estarían tocándose, sin embargo algo me lo impide. Sus pupilas siguen igual y sus manos se han colocado a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, pero en lugar de sujetarme para acercarme se han convertido en puños alrededor de la camiseta suelta que traigo puesta.

Quiero que sea él quien lo haga. Que sea Peeta quien decida si quiere besarme o no. Él suelta el aliento que ha estado reteniendo de golpe y entonces sus labios se estrellan contra los míos.

No es un beso suave, es un beso cargado de desesperación. Sus labios se mueven contra los míos casi con violencia, con un frenesí tal que me hace pensar en un náufrago que ha estado a punto de morir de sed y entonces comienza a llover. Sus manos liberan su agarre en mi camiseta y se colocan a ambos lados de mi rostro, en un espejo de la posición que tengo yo. Le devuelvo el beso mientras siento como chispa que había nacido en mi corazón causa una explosión en mi interior.

El beso se convierte en una lucha de voluntades. Lo beso por tanto tiempo como puedo, porque tengo miedo de que cuando nos separemos él recuerde de golpe la terrible persona que soy o como no lo merezco y entonces se vaya y me deje sola con mis demonios. Él hace lo mismo conmigo y no es sino hasta que ya no puedo respirar que me aparto de él.

Jadeo en busca de aire, me preparo para recibir su rechazo y entonces sucede lo impensable: él vuelve a besarme.

**Peeta POV**

Se siente como haber estado encerrado bajo tierra y de pronto encontrar una salida que envía una bocanada de aire puro a tus pulmones. Es como si volviera a respirar por primera vez en meses. El dolor sordo que se había instalado en mi interior desde que me despedí de Katniss aquella fatídica noche en que la Arena se desplomó y el Capitolio me tomó prisionero parece disiparse por completo.

Ella se aparta por un segundo, jadeando en busca de aire. Le permito llenar sus pulmones de nuevo antes de volver a apoderarme de sus labios. Nunca he sido adicto a nada, pero la sensación que se apodera de mi cuerpo no puede ser descrita de otra manera. Es como si no pudiese tener suficiente de ella. Mis manos se encajan a ambos lados de su rostro y recorren su piel con frenesí. La siento jadear contra mis labios cuando la beso por segunda vez y sus manos se deslizan por mi rostro hasta adentrarse en el cabello que cubre mi nuca.

Se alza sobre sus rodillas, sin despegar nuestros labios, su pecho se pega al mío y esta vez soy yo quien jadea. Ella no me permite apartarme. Sujeta mi cuello con sus manos y empuja para evitar que mi rostro se mueva ni un centímetro. Su aliento se mezcla con el mío y ella me vuelve a besar. Siento el golpeteo rítmico de su corazón contra mi pecho, una copia de lo que hace el mío. Ella continúa besándome hasta que se queda sin aire y entonces se aparta, pero yo no soy capaz de parar.

Mi boca se desplaza hacia abajo, cubriendo de besos su garganta, donde su pulso late agitadamente y la siento removerse mientras suelta un débil gemido.

Levanto la mirada, para encontrarme con la suya.

**Katniss POV**

Mi cuerpo se estremece, sin control, cuando los labios de Peeta empiezan a descender por la sensible piel de mi cuello mientras me aparto de él para tomar aire. Mi respiración se convierte en una vergonzosa sucesión de jadeos que culminan en lo que parece ser un gemido cuando sus labios presionan un punto sobre mi clavícula.

Mi mirada desciende por inercia para encontrarse con la suya… y no estoy preparada para lo que veo: sus pupilas se han vuelto enormes, hasta casi tragarse todo lo azul de sus ojos, pero hay algo diferente a la ocasión en que estuvo a punto de acabar con el trabajo que no habían logrado los mutos de las alcantarillas. Su mirada transmite una clase distinta de descontrol. Es una mirada depredadora.

Lejos de atemorizarme, me vuelvo más temeraria. Me inclino hacia adelante mientras Peeta continúan regando besos sobre mi piel y mis labios se posan con suavidad sobre su mejilla para luego continuar su camino, subiendo por su sien izquierda, ascendiendo a su frente donde deposito tres besos y luego bajando por el lado contario de su rostro. Mi mano toma un puñado de su cabello y lo aparta con suavidad de mi cuerpo para que mis labios puedan posarse sobre los suyos.

Su boca se encuentra con ansiedad con la mía y siento como su lengua delinea con suavidad mi labio inferior, pidiendo mi permiso. Entreabro mis labios para permitirle adueñarse de mí de formas que jamás consideré posibles y es entonces cuando me golpea: vuelvo a sentir el hambre que solo se ha apoderado de mí en la Arena.

**Peeta POV**

Algo cambia en Katniss, casi de manera imperceptible, pero soy capaz de sentirlo. Sus manos toman puñados de mi cabello y me obligan a profundizar el beso. Y lo estoy deseando. La envuelvo con mis brazos, mis manos ejerciendo presión sobre sus delicados omoplatos mientras ella se separa una vez más, incapaz de seguir reteniendo el aliento. Su cabello se ha soltado de su trenza y cae en ondas sueltas que me hacen cosquillas sobre los dedos.

Es como si no pudiera tener suficiente de ella. Sus manos dejan mi nuca y empiezan a recorrer con lentitud mi cuerpo. Sus dedos delinean mis hombros y descienden con suavidad dejando suaves caricias sobre los músculos de mi espalda. Un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral cuando ella llega a la parte más estrecha de mi espalda. Katniss me rodea la cintura con ambas manos, baja hasta rozar el hueso de la cadera y vuelve a ascender, levantando la tela de mi camiseta en el proceso.

Ahora soy yo quien jadea. Los dedos de Katniss sobre la piel desnuda de mi vientre envían pequeñas descargas eléctricas a través de todo mi sistema nervioso. Me agito un poco y mi boca se separa de la suya. Ella aprovecha mi desconcentración y cubre de besos mi mandíbula.

Cierro los ojos, porque las emociones son demasiado intensas. Cuando los vuelvo a abrir la figura de Katniss está bañada por los rayos rojizos de un sol que ya ha prácticamente desaparecido en el firmamento. Los colores son tan intensos… tan brillantes…

La aparto de un empujón que hace que ella quede sentada sobre el colchón de su cama. Mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus pupilas, que hasta ahora me habían parecido enormes, se normalizan y luego, cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado, se vuelven pequeñas, como cabezas de alfiler. Me giro sobre la cama y le doy la espalda. Me cubro el rostro con las manos para esconder la infinita vergüenza que siento en este momento.

-¡Vete! – le digo en un tono que debería ser una súplica, pero que el muto en mi interior, el que ansía cubrir su cuello con mis manos para rompérselo, convierte en un bramido cargado de ira.

Escucho el crujido de los resortes del colchón cuando ella se levanta de la cama y casi espero oír un portazo cuando ella empieza a caminar. En su lugar escucho el golpeteo de los postigos de la ventana al cerrarse. A la primera la siguen las otras tres y la habitación es tragada por la oscuridad.

Los pasos descalzos de Katniss son imperceptibles en medio de la negrura que ha invadido el cuarto, pero su energía me atrae como un imán, así que a pesar de que no la veo ni la escucho, soy capaz de decir exactamente en donde se encuentra. Hay un suave "clic" y de pronto la habitación se baña con una cálida luz amarilla, procedente de la lámpara que ella acaba de encender.

-No me voy a ir- dice mientras me mira con intensidad desde su posición junto a la mesita de noche.- Siempre has estado ahí para mí cuando las pesadillas llegan. Permíteme estar para ti cuando te atacan, aun estando despierto.- susurra mientras se acerca lentamente, como si yo fuera un animal salvaje y herido. No va muy desencaminada.

Sus pasos son lentos pero firmes y cuando está a solo unos centímetros de mí, mis manos se aferran a las mantas hasta que mis nudillos se tornan blancos.

-Permíteme ayudarte- susurra ella mientras se inclina y pega su frente a la mía.

Ahí donde nuestras pieles entran en contacto estalla una chispa que envía olas de deseo y de pánico a través de mi cuerpo. Me obligo a respirar profundamente para calmar el nerviosismo. Respiro una vez, dos veces, tres… y ella no hace ningún movimiento que pueda perturbarme. Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro con sus orbes grises muy cerca de mí.

-Peeta…- susurra ella y mi boca está cubriendo la suya antes de que pueda agregar nada más.

**Katniss POV**

Puede que sea lo más estúpido que haya hecho en la vida. Si Peeta pierde el control ahora esta vez no habrá un Boggs capaz de derribarlo para evitar que me estrangule.

Y aun así se siente correcto lo que hago. Sus labios recorren con delicadeza cada centímetro de piel que consiguen alcanzar y esta vez, cuando dejo que mis manos desciendan por sus costados, soy sumamente cuidadosa, como si estuviera acariciando a un niño dormido. Mis manos se cuelan por debajo de su camiseta y mis dedos recorren con cuidado la suave piel de su vientre, pasando por las ondulaciones de sus abdominales y sintiendo la ligera capa de vello que nace bajo su ombligo y se pierde en la cintura de sus pantalones.

-Katniss- susurra él y su voz esconde un ruego, una súplica que me hace alzar la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos, de un azul imposible.

Mis dedos tiemblan ligeramente cuando se enganchan en los bordes de su camiseta, pero mi mirada nunca se despega de la suya. El inhala profundamente cuando empiezo a deslizar la prenda hacia arriba, pero alza los brazos y me permite sacar la camiseta por encima de su cabeza.

Su mirada busca atentamente la mía y su mano se acerca temblorosa mi rostro. El acuna mi mejilla y recorre con suavidad mi pómulo con sus dedos.

Bajo la ropa, la piel de Peeta también es un rompecabezas de color. Está cubierto de parches de piel que me hacen pensar en esas mantas hechas con retazos que habían estado de moda en el Capitolio. Mis dedos delinean las cicatrices que cubren su torso, cicatrices que no conocía y que probablemente le debe a la época en que Snow lo torturó. Él se echa a temblar bajo mi toque y yo retiro mis dedos, asustada ante la posibilidad de que mi escrutinio haya activado algún otro recuerdo doloroso.

-No te detengas- suplica él con voz ahogada- no tienes idea de cómo se siente eso- susurra mientras se inclina hacia mí y me obliga a tumbarme sobre la cama, con su cuerpo, ahora parcialmente desnudo, sobre el mío.

Él comienza a besarme de nuevo. Sus labios se mueven con calma, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo. Y en realidad así es. Esta noche no tenemos heridas que comiencen a sangrar o a un Finnick que aparezca, después de que caiga el rayo que anuncia la media noche, para anunciar que se encargará de hacer la próxima guardia.

Nada ni nadie podrá interrumpirnos esta noche.

Siento como su toque se desliza a través de mi cuerpo, hasta que se detiene por encima de mi cintura y entonces, con un fluido movimiento, desliza mi blusa hacia arriba. Mi espalda se arquea por inercia para permitirle sacar la prenda y no es hasta que siento la fría corriente que se cuela por debajo de la puerta acariciando mi piel, que tomo conciencia de mi desnudez. Ni siquiera traigo puesto un sostén.

Mi primera reacción es dejar de tocar su cuerpo para cubrirme el pecho desnudo con los brazos, dolorosamente consciente del lastimero espectáculo que debe ser para él el ver mi cuerpo cubierto de imperfecciones. Cuando hago el ademán de doblar mis brazos, sus manos me detienen e inmovilizan mis extremidades a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

Alzo la barbilla, nuestros ojos se encuentran y siento como si me hubieran sacado todo el aire de golpe. Porque la forma en que me ve es completamente imposible y aun así, es real.

-Eres hermosa- susurra mientras se inclina para besarme de nuevo.

**Peeta POV**

Los abrazos que habíamos compartido hasta el día de hoy habían sido una cuestión meramente plantónica. Sin embargo algo ha cambiado. Un cambio que redefinirá los cimientos de quienes somos y de la relación que tenemos.

Katniss trata de cubrir su cuerpo cuando le quito su blusa, dejándola desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba. En sus ojos leo el temor al rechazo y la vergüenza. Sin embargo sus marcas y cicatrices no me cuentan una historia de imperfección o de fealdad, sino de valor y lucha. Sujeto sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y le digo lo hermosa que es antes de inclinarme a besarla.

Cuando mis manos se posan sobre su pecho y veo las manchas rojizas de las quemaduras en la piel de ambos, me doy cuenta de que esto, nosotros, es lo correcto. El miedo se repliega a un rincón de mi cabeza hasta desaparecer por completo y en su lugar lo único que queda es el amor y la veneración que siempre, desde que era apenas un niño, he sentido por la mujer que ahora se retuerce entre mis brazos, rogando, igual que lo hago yo, porque mis pulmones sean más fuertes y no me obliguen a separarme de su piel para conseguir más aire.

-Peeta- gime con voz temblorosa- Quiero más.

**Katniss POV**

Hay una sustancia extraña que está recorriendo mi cuerpo como si fuera una droga, volviéndome más valiente y osada, al punto de que ya no siento vergüenza al exigir lo que quiero: a él. Lo necesito todo de él. Quiero que, al menos por una noche, no se reserve nada. Que me entregue cada átomo de su cuerpo del mismo modo en que yo pienso hacerlo con él.

Su respiración y la mía son una rápida sucesión de jadeos. Nuestros cuerpos, parcialmente desnudos, se han cubierto de una fina capa de sudor que se mezcla en cada roce. Nuestras manos parecen incapaces de separarse del cuerpo del otro y estamos haciendo hasta lo imposible por desaparecer cada mísero espacio que se atreva a interponerse entre nuestros cuerpos.

Cuando suelto mi petición en un jadeo él me mira, sorprendido, con sus ojos muy abiertos, más y más negros conforme el deseo que me consume se apodera también de él.

Lo que le estoy pidiendo es algo definitivo. Una clase de unión y cercanía que nunca hemos compartido y que hace que sus mejillas se tiñan de rosa.

-¿Estás… estás segura? – susurra.

-Apaga la lámpara- es lo que le respondo.

Una brillante sonrisa se apodera de su rostro mientras él niega con la cabeza y, por un momento, pienso que me está rechazando. Siento como mi expresión decae y mis ojos se cierran, derrotados. Antes de que tenga tiempo de cubrirme con las sábanas siento el más suave de los roces, como las alas de una mariposa, sobre mis párpados. Primero uno, luego el otro. Son sus labios, depositando suaves besos sobre mis ojos cerrados.

-No voy a apagar la luz- dice mientras su boca desciende por mi cuello y continúa su rumbo hacia el sur.

-¿No?- le respondo estúpidamente.

Siento su aliento haciéndome cosquillas sobre la clavícula cuando se ríe.

-No. Porque quiero verte.

-¡Oh!

Sus labios continúan su descenso, pasando por mis senos, haciendo que mi espalda se arquee y los dedos de mis pies se curven. El cubre mi vientre de besos, sumiéndome en una espiral de placer en la que siento que estoy a punto de romperme en pedazos.

Siento como los dedos de Peeta encuentran el botón de mis pantalones y lejos de alejarme ante la intimidad del gesto, arqueo mi espalda para facilitar su acceso. Siento, más que veo, su sonrisa y entonces mis pantalones se deslizan con suavidad por mis piernas. El continúa besando mi cuerpo, pasando por alto la parte de mi anatomía que sigue cubierta por las bragas, riega besos por mis piernas, desde los muslos hasta llegar a los dedos de los pies. Mis manos toman las mantas del mismo modo en que él lo ha hecho hace un momento, cuando resistía el repentino impulso de matarme.

Me maravillo ante el hecho de que eso ha pasado solo hace algunos minutos. Las palabras de Haymitch regresan a mí como una puñalada "ni viviendo cien vidas llegarías a merecerte a ese chico".

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y, antes de darme cuenta, los ojos de Peeta están justo por encima de los míos.

Parpadeo y las lágrimas se deslizan, cálidas, por mis sienes. Mi mano se mueve hacia arriba y acaricia su barbilla para luego curvarse alrededor de su mejilla. Su piel se siente ligeramente rasposa a causa de la barba que le ha crecido a lo largo del día. Me sorprende ver el nivel de devoción y preocupación en sus ojos.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te he hecho daño? Podemos dejarlo aquí si tu no… si ya no…

Una débil sonrisa se forma en mis labios al ver a Peeta, siempre tan increíblemente hábil con las palabras, sin saber que decir. Por toda respuesta curvo mi mano alrededor de su cuello y lo atraigo hacia mí para besarlo de nuevo. Un sonido, grave y rasposo como un gruñido, sale del fondo de su garganta y yo me maravillo del efecto que yo, con todo y mis cicatrices, logro ejercer sobre él.

-¿Estás bien?- susurra preocupado cuando se aparta. Me doy cuenta de que su cabeza está en otra parte. Que está preocupado por mi reacción y que, como suele pasar en nuestra relación, solo se preocupa por mi bienestar.

Me sonrojo al pensar en cómo hace unos minutos yo yacía lánguida en la cama, disfrutando de sus mimos sin que se pasara por mi cabeza la posibilidad de ser recíproca. Me enderezo a cómo puedo y mi mano se posa sobre su pecho. Lo empujo hacia atrás y él, como hace siempre, me ayuda a conseguir lo que deseo. Giramos sobre la cama hasta que Peeta deja de estar encima de mí. Mis rodillas se posan a ambos lados de sus piernas y cuando mi inclino hacia adelante mi cabello cae sobre su pecho.

-Mi turno.

**Peeta POV**

Las lágrimas han desaparecido de sus ojos y yo consigo respirar más o menos con normalidad en cuanto confirmo que no he llegado a hacerle daño.

Katniss me empuja con la palma de su mano y por un momento siento que quiere dejar las cosas hasta aquí. La perspectiva me genera un dolor físico. Sin embargo ella ejerce presión hacia un lado y me obliga a tumbarme de espaldas sobre la cama. Antes de darme cuenta nuestras posiciones se han invertido y ahora es ella la que se ha colocado encima de mí.

El corazón me late a una velocidad vertiginosa y sé que ella puede sentirlo bombeando bajo la palma de su mano.

-Mi turno- susurra mientras una sonrisa traviesa se instala en su rostro.

Siento como la sangre se agolpa en un único punto en mi cuerpo. Mi dureza presionando contra su suavidad, aun resguardada por sus bragas y mis pantalones. Me ruborizo y la sonrisa de Katniss se ensancha. Rezuma confianza, sonriéndome como el gato que se comió al canario. Ella se inclina hacia abajo y su cabello me hace cosquillas en el pecho desnudo. Sus labios besan el punto en que el pulso late desbocado en mi garganta y un torrente de sensaciones se desplaza a través de mi cuerpo. Su respiración me hace cosquillas sobre la piel mientras sus dientes y labios se deslizan a lo largo de mi pecho para luego seguir el mismo recorrido que yo realicé sobre su cuerpo. Sus dedos pasan sobre los vellos rubios en la parte baja de mi vientre y son seguidos por sus labios. La siento sonreír cuando llega hasta el cierre de mis jeans.

Sus manos no dudan cuando sueltan el botón, ni cuando toma entre sus dedos la cremallera y la desliza hacia abajo para liberarme de una prenda que me ha quedado repentinamente pequeña. Sus dedos se enganchan en la cinturilla del pantalón y puedo ver sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad cuando tira de ellos, arrastrando con él la última prenda que cubre mi cuerpo. Mis pantalones y mi ropa interior han desaparecido en un parpadeo.

Nunca he sido aprehensivo con la desnudez, Katniss sí. Pero cuando recorro su rostro buscando muestras de esa incomodidad que ella tenía cuando tenía que ayudarme a lavarme en el río, en nuestros primeros Juegos, no logro encontrarla.

Simplemente me mira como si fuera la cosa más bonita del mundo. Lo cual desde esta perspectiva resulta extraño.

Extraño y maravilloso.

**Katniss POV**

No tengo ni idea de quien es esta criatura, libre de ataduras, que se ha apoderado de mí, pero me gusta. Se siente bien poder apreciar las diferencias básicas en nuestros cuerpos sin tener que apartar la mirada por la vergüenza.

Peeta ejerce ese efecto en mí. De alguna manera siento que lo que estamos haciendo es lo correcto. Algo que posiblemente pudo haber pasado hace mucho tiempo, pero que ahora viene cargado de un significado completamente distinto.

Despego mi mirada de la diferencia más notoria entre nosotros dos y busco sus ojos. Sus mejillas se han tornado rosas y su respiración es completamente irregular. Rubios mechones de cabello se han pegado a su frente por el sudor y me mira con algo que solo soy capaz de catalogar como amor.

Le sonrío y acerco mi mano con cautela a la parte de su cuerpo que acabo de descubrir. Las yemas de mis dedos se deslizan con suavidad sobre su longitud y escucho, con regocijo, como algo así como un ronroneo brota de su garganta. Repito la acción y él deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, vencido por la intensidad de las sensaciones. Su reacción me hace sentir poderosa. Continúo regando caricias sobre él hasta que Peeta se incorpora de improviso y atrapa mis labios con los suyos.

-Para- suplica mientras pega su frente a la mía y lo siento estremecerse cuando vuelvo a rozarle.

Conozco la teoría, por supuesto. Pero una cosa es saber cómo funciona el proceso y otra muy distinta el ver la forma en que él pierde el control de una manera completamente distinta a la que causa sus ataques. Sus dedos recorren mis costillas y depositan ligeras caricias sobre la piel sensible de mis senos. Su dureza se presiona contra mi cuerpo y lo siento jadear.

Me deposita con suavidad sobre la cama hasta que mi cabeza reposa en la almohada. El me mira con parsimonia. Como si deseara tomar una fotografía mental de mi rostro en este momento. Soy capaz de imaginarlo: el cabello revuelto, las mejillas rojas, los labios separados, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás en medio del éxtasis que me recorre completa.

-Por favor- suplico cuando la lava que se agolpa en mi vientre se torna insoportable.- Por favor.

Él se toma su tiempo. Sus ojos recorren mi rostro, buscando algo. No sé el qué. Al cabo de un momento, él pregunta:

-¿Estás segura?

No soy capaz de responderle con palabras. Estoy rodeada de una bruma de felicidad revuelta con necesidad que me amordaza. Él permanece quieto. Su dureza presionando mi piel sin llegar a darme la liberación que necesito, esperando mi respuesta. Decido hablarle con mi cuerpo: mis brazos se enroscan alrededor de los suyos hasta que mis manos terminan presionando sus hombros, atrayéndolo hacia mí, mis labios se encuentran con los suyos mientras mis piernas rodean las suyas, eliminando cualquier asomo de duda.

Él asiente, se inclina y siento como las bragas, la única prenda que cubría mi desnudez, desaparecen como por arte de magia. Peeta me besa de nuevo y se posiciona. Sus ojos nunca abandonan los míos mientras empieza a introducirse, centímetro a centímetro, en mi interior.

No resulta lo suficientemente rápido y mi cadera asciende para encontrar la suya.

-Shhh- susurra él cerca de mi oído- no quiero hacerte daño.

Sus palabras se convierten en una especie de presagio, porque en ese momento su cuerpo encuentra la barrera física de lo que queda de mi inocencia. Con un último empujón, él se introduce completamente en mi interior.

El dolor es agudo, solo por un momento. Puedo ver como su frente se perla de sudor mientras él se esfuerza por mantenerse quieto, permitiendo que mis entrañas se acostumbren a esta nueva presencia. Los segundos se suceden unos a otros. Peeta se inclina hacia adelante, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarse y seca, con un beso, la solitaria lágrima que se ha deslizado por mi mejilla.

-¿Estás bien?

Me tomo un segundo para responderle, porque quiero ser total y completamente sincera con él. No quiero más máscaras y secretos entre nosotros. Él debe leerlo en mis ojos, porque me sonríe.

-Ahora lo estoy- le digo mientras deposito un beso en la curva entre su cuello y su espalda. Y es cierto. Es como si por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sintiera completa.

Empezamos con un suave vaivén que luego se acelera, haciendo que me adentre más y más en una desconocida espiral donde ya no existe el dolor, el miedo o el sufrimiento. Solo existimos nosotros y el infinito placer que somos capaces de prodigarnos el uno al otro.

Cada vez que siento que estoy a punto de romperme en pedazos, de que ya no soy capaz de tomar más, Peeta me enseña que estoy equivocada.

Empiezo a remontar una ola de completa dicha, una y otra vez, siempre al borde del completo éxtasis. Ascendiendo y ascendiendo, sin parar… y me pregunto vagamente cuanto placer soy capaz de soportar sin hacerme añicos.

-Abre los ojos- suplica Peeta y entonces me doy cuenta de que tengo los párpados firmemente apretados y de que mis uñas están clavadas alrededor de sus hombros. Debo echar mano de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para separar mis dedos de su piel, en donde dejo un montón de medias lunas rojas marcadas.

Cuando abro los ojos y me encuentro con los suyos, su mirada, cargada de un sentimiento cálido y brillante, es todo lo que hace falta para hacer que finalmente me deje ir hacia el vacío, donde me sumerjo con un grito que destroza mi esencia por completo en un millón de pequeños pedazos que luego vuelven a reagruparse, entrelazándose con las partes que componen al hombre que me sujeta entre sus brazos y que también se deja ir en aquella marea, meramente hedonista, con un grito que parece nacerle desde muy profundo.

Me quedo perdida por unos minutos, hasta que regreso lentamente a la realidad, cayendo con lentitud como una pluma mecida por el viento. Peeta ha conseguido girarse en el último segundo para que el peso de su cuerpo no caiga sobre el mío. Su respiración sigue acelerada, pero cuando aparto un mechón de cabello de su frente, él abre los ojos.

No hay rastro de duda en su mirada. Una sonrisa perezosa se instala en su rostro. Sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo y me atrae, con suavidad, hasta que mi frente queda recargada en su pecho.

Escuchando como los latidos de su corazón se normalizan, me quedo dormida.

**Peeta POV**

El cansancio y la extenuación física de lo que acabo de compartir con Katniss hace que mis párpados se tornen pesados. Escucho como la respiración de la mujer en mis brazos se torna lenta y pausada, signo inequívoco de que se ha quedado dormida.

Yo lucho y lucho contra el sueño, porque me aterra la posibilidad de que al cerrar los ojos la realidad que me rodea en este momento se convierta en una fantasía creada por mi mente, aún dañada por el Capitolio.

Me dedico a trazar patrones sobre su espalda desnuda con el pulgar mientras me recreo en su belleza. Sus pestañas proyectan sombras oscuras sobre sus pómulos y su ceño, normalmente fruncido, está complemente relajado. Su boca está curvada en una suave sonrisa que parece iluminarle la cara. Ella se remueve en sueños, no con la violencia con que lo hace normalmente cuando es atormentada por sus pesadillas, sino con más suavidad.

-Peeta…- susurra entre sueños.- Peeta has vuelto.

La frase forma un nudo en mi garganta y me emociona hasta dejarme al borde de las lágrimas. Su mano se desliza hasta colocarse sobre mi pecho, justo por encima de mi corazón y su rostro se relaja de nuevo. La sujeto con fuerza contra mi pecho y me dedico a contemplarla en silencio hasta que, unas horas más tarde, ella se despierta.

Sus ojos se abren y ella parpadea obnubilada. Sus mejillas se tiñen de un suave rosa cuando nota nuestra cercanía y el estado de desnudez en que nos encontramos ambos.

-Hola- susurra con una voz que no es suya, se aclara la garganta y vuelve a intentarlo- Hola.

-Hola- respondo yo mientras examino su rostro con cuidado, intentando encontrar alguna señal que me indique que se arrepiente de lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-La verdad es que no- le respondo mientras ella parpadea, confundida- Tenía mucho miedo de dormirme y que cuando despertara me diera cuenta de que esto solo ha sido un sueño.

-Oh.- es todo lo que dice al principio- ¿Y qué piensas ahora?

-Aún lo estoy considerando como una posibilidad- admito.

Katniss se alza sobre un codo y examina mi rostro con atención. Toma mi mano con la suya y la lleva hasta su rostro, donde la deja reposar sobre su mejilla.

-Soy real– me dice ella-, te lo prometo. Todo fue real.

Curvo los dedos y acaricio su rostro con los nudillos. Katniss cierra los ojos ante el contacto.

-¿Te quedas conmigo?- le pregunto con un volumen tan bajo que me sorprende que me haya escuchado.

Sin embargo ella abre los ojos y una sonrisa se extiende lentamente por su rostro.

-Siempre- susurra mientras se acerca y me besa.

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Este oneshot es un regalo para Bellamybell por haberle puesto título a mi próxima adaptación de Sinsajo "Te amé ¿real?". Espero te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tan increíble título. **

**A ustedes que se tomaron el tiempo de leer ¿les gustó? ¿lo odiaron? ¿por qué? El feedback me permite mejorar. **

**Ya saben, los reviews son el combustible que me permiten seguir escribiendo, así que si quieren seguir leyéndome ¡dejen reviews!**

**Un abrazo, E. **


End file.
